Outsiders
by jokerswild002
Summary: Destiny thought she had the perfect family until one after school her mother informs that she is leaving her father and then whisks her away to Gotham. Once there she makes a friend with a boy everyone calls a freak.
1. Chapter 1

**Outsiders**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N This is a rewrite hope you like it ;) **

My is Destiny Faith Martin, I know it's a weird name but my mother would always tell me that I was her _**destiny. **_We moved everywhere when I was younger never in one place long enough for me to establish a good friend status and the reason was because my father was a traveling business man needed in many places. My mother and father were very much in love they would do anything for each other, I guess you could say we were the perfect family or so I thought. It all started one day when my mother picked me up from school and completely bypassed our house.

I looked at her all confused "Where are we going?"

She let out a sigh and replied "We're leaving."

'Wow' I thought that did not help one bit "What about dad?"

"He's not coming," she simply replied

I felt the prickly feeling you feel when tears start to form in your eyes "Why?"

"DESSY!" she snapped "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"But?"

"I said no more," she hissed

I folded my arms across my chest and glared out the window, I had no idea why we were leaving and I had no clue where we going. Somewhere between here and there I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes we had stopped at a Super 8 motel.

"We will be staying here tonight," she said turning off the car and stepping out "I'll be right back."

From the car I watched as she made her way to the front desk to check us in then I remembered my cell phone so I quickly opened it and called my father's number. "Come pick up," I whispered

"Hello?" a voice I was so happy to hear answered the phone

"Daddy it's Dessy what's going on?" I quickly asked

"Dessy," he repeated in a soft loving voice "it's your mother she's left me and she said I am never to see you again."

"Why?"

He was silent for a moment "I don't know Pumpkin."

The tears were returning to my eyes "I love you daddy."

"I love you, too," he replied

I looked to see my mother making her way back to the car "I gotta go, bye!"

"Alright," she said happily "room 414."

"Mom," I sniffed "why did you leave dad?"

Her smiled faded from her face as she inhaled deep "You want the truth?"

"Yes," I replied

"He's been having an affair."

My mouth dropped that did not sound like him at all "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied only this time tears ran down her cheeks

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Your Aunt Nina going to let us stay with her until we get on our feet."

'Aunt Nina' I thought "Isn't she the one that lives in Gotham?"

"Yeah," she replied wiping her eyes "it's not really that bad."

I shook my head "That's not was the news is always says."

She smiled and patted my hand "You'll be fine just stay out of the Narrows."

"Why, what's there?"

"It's just bad," she said

That night I laid awake thinking about how my day started out so normal and now I was on my way to live in a corrupt city of crime...I closed my eyes and started to sing myself to sleep...

_**When I was younger I thought that the world circled around me**_

_**But in time I realized I was so wrong**_

_**My immortal thoughts turned into just dreams of a dead future**_

_**It was a tragic case of my reality**_

_**Disclaimer: I own just my plot not TDK please review... hope you like it...Sorry for any typos ...  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

By mid afternoon the next day we crossed the bridge that would change my life drastically I just did know it yet. Mom had told me to stay away from the Narrows but I guess she forgot to mention that Aunt Nina lived on the border of it. We pulled up outside this lemon yellow and white two story house with a small picket fence around, to be honest it did not fit in at all.

"So out of place," I said under my breath

"What's that Sweetheart?" my mother asked as she stepped out of the car

"Nothing," I sighed

I watched as she walked up to the door and knocked, Aunt Nina opened the door and screams of excitement filled the air along with lots of hugs. When Nina turned to me she smiled as she brought her hand up pinched my cheeks, "Ouch" I snapped

"I haven't seen you since you were a little baby," she said in some sort of baby talk.

Pushing her hand away I smiled and replied "Well I am no longer a baby so there really is no need to talk like that."

My mother placed her hands in her hips when Nina's face went from happy to shocked "I'm so sorry Nina," she replied "I really don't know what has gotten in to her."

I just rolled my eyes and stepped in to have a look around, the house was very crapped and smelled like cat urine. "Yuck," I said in my head before turning back to my mother "Do we really have to stay here?"

She gave me a stern look and I already knew the answer "Don't you think it's nice that Aunt Nina is going to let us stay here?"

"Yes," I sighed and shook my head.

"So sis where is Holly?" my mother asked turning her attention back to Nina

"Oh she should be back any second," she replied

Almost a second later a young girl came walking in the door followed by a girl around my age with long brown hair "We're back from the park Ms. Cole," she said giving us all a sweet smile

Aunt Nina smiled back "Why thank you Rachel,"

Rachel's smiled seemed to grow bigger when she was praised then her eyes fell onto me "Who's this?"

"This in my niece Destiny,"

"Hi Destiny my name is Rachel," she said holding out her hand to me

"Charmed," I replied with a fake smile as I took her hand.

"Well," she said taking her hand away "welcome to Gotham."

"Oh Rachel dear won't you stay for dinner?" Aunt Nina asked

"I would love to but I can't be late for my other engagement," she replied as she walked towards the door

"See you tomorrow Rachel," Holly called from her mother's side before looking at me and sticking out her tongue.

'Great' I thought 'I have a freakin' brat for a cousin.'

xox

Over the course of a week my mother managed to get me enrolled in school which sucked starting up right in the middle of the school year but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles. The very first day at the school was the day was the day I met _him _the boy who would change me in more ways then one_._ As I walked down the hall towards my first class the students would push into me give a glare and whisper "Weirdo" or something. I sighed and ignored them as I opened the classroom door hoping that inside would be somewhat better.

"You must be Ms. Martin," the teacher said as entered "I'm Mrs. Hailey, welcome."

"Hi," I replied

"So Ms. Martin where are you from?"

"All over," I replied "my father travels a lot."

"So what brings you to Gotham?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh okay," she said "does anyone have any questions for Ms. Martin?"

One girl who was sitting in the front hand shot up "I do," she said with a smirk "why are you dressed like a boy?"

I looked down at my outfit of a pair of baggy jeans and a plaid button down shirt and shrugged "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"It's ugly," she laughed

"Ms. Perry that's enough!" Mrs. Hailey snapped before turning back to me "you can go find a sit."

I walked over to seat next to the window in the back of the class, I had just sat down when the door swung open and a tall skinny boy walked in.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Napier," Mrs. Hailey said in a unpleasant tone

He smiled and replied "Just doing my job."

She rolled her eyes "Go find your seat."

I watched as he walked back to where I was and sat down at the desk next to mine. "If you took a picture it would last longer" he snapped at me when he met my gaze, my cheeks went pink when I heard the giggles and smirks around me.

"Can we please start our lesson?" Mrs. Hailey asked

XOX

In the lunchroom I gathered my food together and walked over to only empty table, as I made my way over I could see out of the corner of my eyes food getting flung at me but I sucked it up and just kept walking. 'Almost there' I thought as I go closer then without warning I walked into something solid and spilled some of my food all over it.

"HEY!" it yelled

I looked up to the most good looking guy I had ever seen, I swear you could see stars floating by his face "Ssorry," I stuttered

"Next time why don't you watch where you are going," he said

"Okay," I whispered not really paying attention to what he was saying, I was just to distracted by his good looks.

"You okay Bruce?" a female voice asked

I looked over and saw that Rachel girl I met the first day here "Yes," he replied and walked over to where she and the other poplar kids sat. I had just sat down at the table when a voice came from behind "What the hell are you doing?"

I turned to see the boy from my first class standing there glaring at "I sorry is this your table?"

"Yes!" he snapped

"I don't see your name on it," I replied

He slammed his tray down and shoved mine out of the way "THERE!" he growled pointing to the 'JACK'S TABLE' etched into the wood.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it,"

"Well now you do," he said "now please leave."

"Can't I just stay?" I pleaded

He looked at me for a moment then replied "Don't you see if I let you stay then you'll always be here."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "I like to be alone and you being here takes that away."

"Just for today I promise," I begged

"Today only," he replied sitting down as far from me as possible.

As I ate my lunch I kept doing fast glances at the boy I had run into earlier and sighed.

"Hey!" he snapped "I told you could eat here doesn't mean I want to hear you."

"Sorry," I replied in a sarcastic tone

"Besides," he continued "you're not his type."

"What's that mean?"

He brought his hands up to cover his ears to simulate that I was talking too much, I shook my head and said to myself "Jerk."

"HEY LOOKIE JACKIE'S GOT HIMSELF A LITTLE GIRLFRIEND," the girl from earlier shouted as she walked by with her boyfriend who had his arm wrapped around her "Now that's just ugly," he laughed.

"Ugly," I told myself "they all think I'm ugly."

xxx

"How was school?" my mother asked

I just shrugged my shoulders and replied "Okay."

"That's great honey," she smiled

I closed myself in the room I was forced to share with Holly to look at my reflection in the mirror, sure I dressed like a boy, wore my hair back in a ponytail and was forced to wear thick lense glasses but I wouldn't call myself ugly.

"Mom am I ugly?" I asked that night before I went to bed.

"No," she replied "you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

I shook my head "You're just saying that because you're my mom."

"No it's true."

"Whatever," I sighed "forget I asked."

"Anything else?" she asked

"No," I replied

When she left Holly giggled "You are kinda ugly."

"Shut up!" I hissed turning over to ignore her.

**DISCLAIMER: Only own my plot and characters, story will improve as it goes on. Next chapter has more DK young Jack and Bruce in it so hang in there. Sorry for any typos...please review and please be nice first ever fan fic...Not a dark story just made for fun...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Dear Diary,**

**Being seventeen in a new school sucks, everyone thinks I'm ugly.**

**I made a bad impression on this hot guy, I spilled some of my lunch on him.**

**Talk about wanting to die, I had never been so embarrassed in my life.**

**This guy was perfect I mean he took my breath away but you know what's sad**

**I have already forgotten his name, all I remember is that it started with a B.**

**Well this Dessy signing off until next time...XOXOXOXOX**

I sighed as I closed my personal book to finish eating my fruit bar "Well I hope you are ready for another day of crap," I told myself.

"Whatcha ya doing?" Holly chimed as she entered the kitchen

"Eating what does it look I'm doing?" I asked rolling my eyes 'she could be so anoying sometimes.

Her eyes scanned me then they fell upon my book "What's that?" she asked pointing to it.

I quickly pulled closer and snapped "None of your business!"

She just glared at me "Fine don't tell me."

"Okay I won't," I replied shrugging my shoulders "besides you're only nine and a half you wouldn't understand."

xoxooo

Classes sailed by fast when I learned to block out the bad remarks about the way I was dress, at lunch I marched over to 'JACK'S TABLE' and slammed my tray down "I'm sitting here even if you don't like it," I said firmly before parking my butt down the seat across from him.

He glared at me "See I told you if I let you stay yesterday you would come back."

"So how come you sit all alone?" I asked taking a bite of my salad

"And yet she still talks,"

Ignoring what he just said I continued to talk "You can tell me."

"Why don't you just shut up!" he hissed

"I'm just trying to make small talk," I replied

"Well, why don't you take your _damn_ small talk elsewhere?"

"What do you have against me sitting here?" I asked

"I've already told you like to be alone,"

I looked at him "Why?"

He smiled "Well the same why do you dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"It's like you do everything in your power to be _unattractive_."

I was left speechless 'could he possibly be right?' Was this why I dressed the way I do?' "You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Really?" he asked with a smirk "Then why did it take a moment to answer the question?"

"You're a weirdo!" I snapped

He just sat back smiling "Why because I state the truth?"

I just shook my head and got up to throw away my food "Jerk," I hissed under my breath as I walked out.

XOXOXXO

**Normal POV.**

Jack was the last one to leave the bio class and had just walked outside when a group of seniors surrounded him "Why are you late?" the tallest one asked

"Well if you must know Jon I was helping Mr. Mack," he replied

"Oh a good boy are you?" Jon laughed

"Better then you,"

Jon's smiled faded "You think you're better then me loser?"

"Tons," he replied with a smile "and you want to know why?"

"Why's that?" Jon smirked

"People everywhere is going to know who I am and as for you...you'll be nothing."

"That's it!" he snapped making a grab at Jack but stopped when a car horn blew

"JACK!" Dessy shouted "there you are."

Jack looked at her confused "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked "we're going to be late."

She was helping him but why? "Be right there!," he called back shoving past Jon and his gang.

"You better watch your back Napier!" Jon called after him as he made way over to the car.

"Well hello Jack," she said with a smile "this is my mom...mom this is Jack."

Jack just smiled and got into the back seat of the car.

**DESTINY'S POV.**

"Oh I'm so happy you have a friend Dessy," my exclaimed as she patted me on the back making me feel stupid.

"Yeah thanks mom," I replied feeling my cheeks turn hot

"So where to?" she asked

I guess Jack decided it was best to play along with the lie because he replied "The sake rink is fine Mrs. Martin."

'He remembered my last name' I thought as a small smile formed in the corner of my mouth.

"Here we go," she chimed "have fun you two."

Jack jumped out of the car and quickly opened the door for me "Will do," he replied giving my her a big smile.

"I'll see you later," she said waving goodbye to me before driving off.

I turned back to where Jack was only to discover that he was walking away "Hey!" I snapped "Where are going?"

"Home," he replied

"Come on it might be fun," I suggested "besides what do you have to lose?"

He just shook his head and replied "Everything."

"Just this once,"

"What is it with you and all this once crap?" he asked turning back to me

"Alright," I said "how about this, you need to let yourself go every now and then."

xoxoxoxo

Inside I skated around the rink a few times before going back to the enterance "Are you coming?" I asked Jack who was still sitting on the bench

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked

"Because," I replied with a sigh "I've never had any friends to do anything with and with you even if it's for today would be a hell of a lot better if you were out here with me."

He looked at me just shook his head "Well I'm sorry it that's how you feel."

I placed my hands on my hips "Well if did not want to skate then why did you put the skates on?"

Before he could answer I pulled him out onto the rink, he frowned as I stuck out my tongue and skated away quickly. When I thought I was far enough away I slowed down then out of nowhere I felt someone grab my right arm. I turned quickly to see him holding onto it "You think you're going to get away that easy?" he laughed

We skated for a good two hours before our legs started to hurt so we decided to have a slushy break, "This doesn't mean like hanging with you," he said as we sat down.

"I know," I replied as I took a sip of my slushy "yum cherry my favorite."

"What do we have here?" a voice asked

I tuned to see Jane Perry standing there smirking at us, "What do you want?" I asked

"Don't you know this skating rink is for pretty people _ONLY_,"

There's no rule that says that," I replied

"Oh yeah," she said walking over and grabbing my slushy away from me and dumping over my head

I was in total shock as the ice cold drink slid down my face and shoulders, "Oops," she said and walked away.

Jack handed me some napkins "You're not just going to take are you?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked as I wiped my face and shirt off

He smiled "I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

He shook his head "Not here," he replied "meet me later outside of the gym at school."

I nodded "Okay."

**DISCLAIMER; I own only my plot sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for the reviews please let me know what you think about this chapter ;p sorry for not including Bruce in this chapter he will be in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Payback's A What?**_

I stood in the shadows of the the school's gym shivering slightly, for some reason tonight was a little nippy. When Jack arrived he was wearing all dark clothes "Here," he said handing me an extra hoodie.

"For what?" I asked

"Just put it on!" he hissed

I did what I was told and slipped it on over my head "Okay, now what?"

He looked around then smiled "Over there," he said pointing to a vent "I'm going to lift you up and then you are going to unlock the doors for me."

"What if I mess it up?" I asked swallowing hard

"You won't,"

"But what if I do,"

He grabbed my arms and turned me towards him "Look you want revenge right?"

"Yes," I replied

"Then you won't mess this up."

I shrugged my shoulders "If you say so."

He smiled and repeated what I had told him earlier at the skate rink "Trust me." I glared over at him but he just kept smiling "Now," he said placing on hand on my side and the other on the back of left leg "on the count of three...one...two...three."

The vent was dark and dusty, I could feel it as I made my way through it then I found an opening. "That's my exit," I said as I climb through it, once out I rushed to the door to let Jack in.

"What took you so long," he teased when I opened the door

I smiled back "Whatever," I said "it didn't take me that long."

"Almost a half a year, he joked before turning away "now it's on with the mission."

I followed him to the lab "So you failed to tell me what we are here for," I said

"Cockroaches," he replied

A look of horror came across my face "What?"

He turned back to me "We are here for some cockroaches, you know for little Ms. Perfect."

Once I realized what we were going to do I started to smile "Okay let's get the bugs."

"There ya go," he smiled

xox

Jane was not home yet when we got to her house so that was our chance to sneak in and let the roaches free in her room, "Hope you like them," I whispered as I let the last of them go.

"What luck," Jack said helping me down "no one was home, not even her parents."

"Yeah," I replied "that was lucky."

We turned to see a pair of headlights coming down the road "Come on," he whispered as he pulled me into the bushes. The car pulled into the driveway and out stepped Bruce and Jane, he held out his arm for her and walked her up to her door.

"You want to come in," she asked

"But what about your parents?" he asked

"They're out of town for a couple of days,"

I looked over at Jack who had his mouth covered because he wanted to laugh but he was doing his best to hold it back. "I think we should go," I suggested

"Not yet," Jack replied

"When?"

He just held up his hand and waited then we heard her scream "Now," he laughed "let's get out of here."

We ran all the way to my house "Thanks," I said

"Sure," he shrugged "it was fun."

"Yeah," I replied with a smile."

"See ya later," he said turning away from me and started to walk home

"Wait," I said and before I could stop myself I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling me off

"Just giving you a hug,"

He shook his head "Well don't."

Now I felt dumb I had let my emotions take over me and hugged him when he clearly did not like it. "Sorry," I replied "see you around."

"Bye," he waved.

_**Disclaimer: Sorry for the short chappie, next one coming soon. I also would like to say I own no rights to TDK just my plot. Thank you for your reviews...please R&R... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the next day a rumor that Jane's house was infested with creepy crawlies had spread around the entire school, I thought it was funny until she confronted me out of the lunchroom..

"I know _**you **_had something to do with it!" she hissed

"Me," I said pointing to myself "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do and you know it!" she spat

I just shrugged my shoulders "Whatever," I said and turned away to hide my smile.

"Oh no you don't!" she hissed as she grabbed a chunk of my hair and yanked me back to her

"LET GO!" I cried

"Not until you admit that it was you,"

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

"I'm not the one who is crazy," she laughed "you are hanging around with Jack."

"I'm not crazy,"

I looked over and saw Jack standing across from us with his arms folded and a grin on his face.

"You stay out of this _Freak_!" Jane hissed pulling my hair tighter

Jack's grin grew wider "By all means go ahead do what you have to do,"

My mouth fell open when I heard him say that "But," he continued "note this that it was not her who set the roaches free in your house."

"You loser!" she spat "wait until I tell Bruce."

"Bruce," he laughed "like I'm scared of some little rich boy."

She let go of my hair and gave me a big shove right into Jack and was surprised when he caught me. "You'll be sorry," she said marching away in a hurry. He just started laughing "What's so funny?" I asked pulling myself away when I realized I was still in his arms.

"You should have seen you face," he laughed

Finding this not amusing I shook my head and started to walk away "I glad my pain is funny to you."

"Wait," he said "let's blow this joint."

I turned back to him "What?"

He smiled "I mean let's ditch this dump."

"I thought you hated?" I asked placing my hands on my hips

"I never said hate," he said "now what do you say?"

I looked down at the ground for a minute then I brought my eyes back up to his "Okay I'll do it."

"Good," he said smiling "now let's go."

xox

He lead me down to the Metro Rail Train which reminded ne of the Subway system in New York, it even had all the graffitti and the homeless creeps like the Subway. "How much does it cost?" I asked

"It's free for us," he replied

"How is it free?"

He just shook his head "You have so much to learn,"

I looked at him "You me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." he said pulling me onto the train before it pulled away.

The train pulled away from the station fast and I almost lost my balance "Shit!" I hissed grabbing hold of the bar.

He just laughed "You should find a seat before you fall on your ass."

We found a seat and once we were sitting down I pulled out my mp3 player to listen to some music. "What are you listening to?" he asked

"Green Day," I replied

"Why?" he asked with a small laugh

"I like them," I explained "and besides alot of their music speaks to me."

He just shook his head "How do you figure that one out?"

"A lot of it I feel is the truth."

I pushed play and listened away then I caught his gaze again "What?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied "it's just youj keep making funny faces."

"So,"

"Well it's annoying."

"Too bad," I said sticking my tounge out.

He just glared at me before snatching one of my headphones out of my ear "HEY!" I shouted making a grab for it.

"I just want to listen to your garbage music, too."

"Why should I let you," I retorted "you just insulted it."

"Just push play," he said smiling

"Fine," I sighed and as pushed play on the song (Having A Blast)

_**I'm taking all you down with me**_

_**Explosive duct taped to my spine**_

_**Nothing's gonna change my mind**_

•

_**I won't listen to anyone's last words**_

_**There's nothin' left for you to say**_

_**Soon you'll be dead anyway**_

•

_**Well no one here, is getting out alive**_

_**This time I've really lost my mind and I don't care**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**And kiss yourself goodbye**_

_**And think about the times we've spent and what they've been**_

_**To me it's nothing (4 times)**_

•

_**I'm losing all my happiness**_

_**The happiness you pinned on me**_

_**My loneliness still comforts me**_

_**My anger dwells inside of me**_

_**I'm taking it all out on you and all the shit you put me through**_

•

_**Well no one here, is getting out alive**_

_**This time I've really lost my mind and I don't care**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**And kiss yourself goodbye**_

_**And think about the times we've spent and what they've been**_

_**To me it's nothing (4 times)**_

•

_**Do you ever think back to another time ?**_

_**Does it bring you so down that you thought you lost your mind ?**_

_**Do you ever want to lead a long trail of destruction and mow down**_

_**any bullshit that confronts you ?**_

_**Do you ever build up all the small things in your head**_

_**To make one problem that adds up to nothing**_

xoxo

"So where are we going?" I asked when the song was over

He just smiled and replied "You'll see when we get there."

"Also what did you think about the song?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and replied "It was okay."

_**Disclaimer: Next chapter coming soon and that you for your reviews. I do not own Batman just my OCs and plot. Please R&R ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"GOTCHA!" Jack yelled from behind before shooting me for the tenth time with a paintball.

I let out a squeal before saying "You're a cheater."

"Yeah so," he said smiling

"You've hit me ten times and I have yet to hit you once,"

He laughed and put his gun down "Here I'll let you have a free shot."

I aimed and took my shot but missed by a long shot

"Wow," he said "you really do suck at this, I mean I give you a free shot and you blow it."

"I am so glad you are enjoying yourself," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

He just shook his head and walking over "Here let me show you."

"Show me what?"

"This," he said taking my hands and lifting them up "now you need to picture a target."

I scanned the room for a target "Okay I have one," I said looking at a odd shaped rock

"Good," he said lowering his hands "now shoot and whatever you do don't take you eyes off it."

Listening to what he just told me I pulled the trigger and my paintball made contact with the damn rock.

"You got it good job,"

A smile spread across my face "YESSSSS!" I said happily before throwing my arms around him

"And here we go with the hugging again," he mumbled before lightly pushing me away.

Later on our way home he asked "What were you thinking about when you shot the rock?"

I leaned towards him smiling "Well I imagined it was Jane and there you go."

"Oh good as long as it wasn't me you were thinking about," he joked

I just smiled and looked out the window.

XoX

He walked with me to my Aunt's house and just as we were up to the door it opened and Rachel stepped out "Oh, hi," she said nervously

"Hi," I replied as Jack and I continued towards the door.

"Hello sweetheart," my mother greeted me as I entered

"Mom would it be okay to have a friend over dinner?"

She looked over at Jack "Sure,"

"Dinner?" Jack whispered when we left the room "why do you want me to stay for dinner?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and said "Just trying to be nice."

He followed me to the living room "I'll be right back," I said before heading upstairs to change and then came right back "wanna go out back?"

"Sure," he replied "I guess."

"Come on," I said smiling "besides it smells better out there."

**Normal POV:**

Nina peaked out of her tiny kitchen window "You know Pamela I would think twice before letting your daughter hang out with him."

"And why is that?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Let's just say he's bad news." Nina replied

"I think it will be alright," Pamela reassured her sister "Dessy has a good head on her shoulders."

"If you say so,"

**Destiny's POV:**

"So why do you like to sit alone?" I found myself asking him again

He looked at me and just shook his head "Why is it so important?"

I just shrugged my shoulders "I dunno,"

"DINNER!" my mother called

Inside Nina and Holly eyeballed Jack like he was going to steal something but I thing Holly was only doing it because her mother was doing it. My mother noticed the uncomfortable feeling so she decided to start up a conversation "So Jack is it?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied giving her a quick smile

"What do plan to do when you leave high school?" Aunt Nina asked

Jack just smiled and replied "I plan to make a name for myself."

"I have a question," Holly stated

"What is dear?" my mother asked

"Why do we have to have _him_ here?" she asked glaring towards Jack

"Because Holly it's always nice to have guests over," Aunt Nina explained

Holly shook her head "But everyone says he's a freak,"

Jack's eyes shot up "Well little girl I'm not a _freak_,"

"Holly that's not nice," Aunt Nina said

"Yeah Holly where's you manners?" I asked glaring at her...

xOx

"Hey I sorry for what Holly said earlier," I told him after dinner "do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"I fine," he replied walking towards the door

"No, wait" I said placing my hand on his shoulder "I insist, please let me drive you."

My mother let me borrow the car fast to run Jack home, getting in I turned on the radio "Need to find some tunes." I scanned the stations until Jack stopped me "Can you leave this one on?" he asked

I nodded and listened "So you like Working Class Hero?"

"My mother would always play it," he replied before going off into his own little world and started to sing along with it down low.

Tonight was the first night I really listened to the words... my mind started wonder and think about the person beside me. Why did everyone not like him?

_**As soon as you're born they make you feel small**_

_**By giving you no time instead of it all**_

_**Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

•

_**They hurt you at home and they hit you at school**_

_**They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool**_

_**Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

•

_**When they've tortured and scared you for twenty odd years**_

_**Then they expect you to pick a career**_

_**When you can't really function you're so full of fear**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

•

_**Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV**_

_**And you think you're so clever and classless and free**_

_**But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

•

_**There's room at the top they are telling you still**_

_**But first you must learn how to smile as you kill**_

_**If you want to be like all the folks on the hill**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

_**A working class hero is something to be**_

•

_**If you want to be a hero well just follow me**_

_**If you want to be a hero well just follow me **_

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's not TDK. THX for you review...It means the world to me...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ah Saturday what a refreshing day it is, you can sleep in or just relax all day but unfortunately for me that was not going to happen. Holly was already up and downstairs watching her cartoons and I was still trying to get my beauty rest but you know the feeling you get when you know that someone is already up and you have to go join them? Well that's how felt so I forced myself up to go join my bratty cousin.

"Hey Holl," I said as I entered the room

No reply...

So I just shrugged it off and went out to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. "Can you make pancakes?" Holly's voice asked coming from her perch on the sofa.

I smiled and replied " Sure if you come help."

Then with any protesting she leaped off the sofa and rushed out beside me "Okay I ready," she said happily.

I pulled the mix out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter "Okay plain or blueberry?"

She thought about it really hard for a few seconds "Um, blueberry,"

"Blueberry it is," I said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the blueberries.

Just as we had everything set up someone knocked on the door "Who could that be?" I asked Holly just shrugged her shoulders and began pouring water into the flour. I walked over to the door opened it and to my surprise Jack was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me giving me a crooked grin "Wow that's a nice way to talk to a guest."

"Guest," I repeated "I'm sorry but am I missing something?"

"Just wanted to see what you are doing?" he replied

"Jack it's like nine o'clock in the morning,"

"Yeah and?"

"Well for one I'm in the middle of making breakfast and plus I'm still in my night clothes," I explained

His eyes looked down at my outfit "Hey!" I snapped "my face is up here."

"Right," he replied bring his wandering eyes back up to mine "do you mind if I come in?"

I placed my hands on my hips "Have you not heard anything I just said?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" he teased

"Fine," I sighed "are you hungry? We're making blueberry pancakes."

"I got it all mixed up," Holly said proudly as I entered the kitchen then her eyes flashed to Jack who had just followed me in "what's he doing here?"

"Just visiting," he replied

Holly just glared at him before I took her attention back to the pancakes "Okay Holl when I say ready you flip them."

"Can do,"

We watched as the tiny bubbles formed and popped "Now," Holly took the spatula and flipped it.

XOX

After breakfast Jack asked "What are you doing today?"

"Well I'm on babysitting duty as my Aunt just got my mom a job and they both gone for the day," I explained

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically

"More fun then you know," I replied with a smile

"Can we go to Metro City?" Holly asked

"No,"

"Please," she begged

I shook my head "Why, what's in Metro City?"

"This new park my mother said we could go to," she explained

"What's wrong the parks here?" I asked

"Here," laughed Jack "have seen the parks here?"

"No,"

"Well for one they are covered in graffiti and you can be sure to find some sort of pervert hanging around them."

"Oh," I replied "I see,"

"Yeah see we can't go here," Holly said gloomily

"Alright how do we get there then?"

Holly smiled "Well momma always drives to Metro City."

"Drive?" I asked "Why how far is it?"

She just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know."

"About forty miles north," Jack said

"Forty," I repeated "well I guess we can't go."

"WHY?" Holly asked in a whiny voice

"We have no car, so how are we going to get there?"

Jack just smiled "I know how we can go."

I turned to him "So you're going to help us?"

"Sure but it's going to cost you."

xOx

I stood wide mouth next to the railroad tracks "So can you please repeat what we are going to do?"

Jack licked his lips "It's simple really the train that will take us to Metro City is due in about twenty minutes and when it passes by at slow speed we just hop on."

"I don't like this idea," I said taking Holly by the hand

"You want to get to Metro City right?"

"Yeah but I don't feel like getting killed doing it," I retorted

"And you won't if you just listen to me,"

So we waited until we heard the train coming "Okay," Jack said standing up "now we wait behind this wall until the engines go past, got it?"

Holly and I both nodded as we waited...The train slowed down as it got ready to pass, Jack was the first one on and waited to help Holly on. My turn I grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed on just as the train started to pick back up "Hurry up!" he hissed from the top of the car "the tunnel is coming up."

I quickly climbed up the latter "Now what?" I asked

"You see that opening on top of this car?" he asked pointing to the skylight

"What about it?"

"Now we jump in," he explained

"Are you crazy!" I snapped

"Just a little," he replied giving me a smile and taking me by the hand.

"What's down there?" Holly asked

"Just boxes of foam and other soft stuff," Jack replied

"How do you know?" I asked

"I've done it before and the same train delivers the same stuff everyday," he explained

Then with any warning he pushed me in and he was right a soft landing followed, seeing this I quickly had move out of the way as to not get landed on by Holly or him. "See I told you," he said once he was inside with us.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now we wait until the train slows down again," he replied "only then will it be time to get off."

Holly sat down beside me and tapped on my shoulder "What?" I hissed

"People say we should not trust him," she whispered

I looked down at her and whispered back "Why?"

"His face," she replied

"My scars?" he asked

Holly's eyes shot up to his face "Yeah," she replied "how did you get them?"

I looked up at Jack "Just ignore her," I told him.

"No!" she snapped "I want to know!"

"How do you think I got them?" he asked her

"Well I think you are such a weirdo that you did yourself," she replied

He made a snorting noise and just walked over to the otherside of the car, "Holly," I whispered "where did you get that idea?"

"From Rachel," she shrugged

"Well I think she's wrong," I said standing up and walking over to where Jack was. "Hey sorry about that," I said placing my hand on his shoulder

"She might be right," he replied in a low voice

I stared at him for a moment before saying "No I don't think so, I think someone did it to you."

His mouth opened slightly as if to he wanted to say something but instead he just walked away from me. I watched him open the door on the side of the car and sit down dangling his legs out. "That's it isn't?" I asked walking over beside him and sitting down with my legs hanging out as well

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off the passing landscape

"The reason you sit alone is because everyone is afraid of you."

"I sit alone because I like it," he replied "then you came along and now you won't leave"

A small smile crept onto my face "I like you Jack,"

He raised his eyebrows "See now you're just mocking me,"

"No I mean you are the first friend I ever had," I explained

"Whoever said we were friends?" he asked

"You know you like hanging out with me," I teased "besides if you didn't why did you come over earlier?"

He just smiled "So you think you're right?"

"Yes," I replied leaning into him with my shoulder.

XoX

Metro City was the complete opposite of Gotham it was so clean you could eat off the side walk, though I wouldn't suggest it. We found Holly's park and let her have fun for a bit before we had to start heading back.

"Can we get some ice cream?" she asked skipping along beside us as we walked

"I guess," I replied

"I want strawberry!" she said happily

"What about you?" I asked Jack

"None thanks," he replied "I'll just wait out here."

So Holly and I walked in to get our ice cream, "Here," I said handing Jack a small vanilla waffle cone

"But," he started to say

"Next time you can buy me one," I said with a smile.

After finishing our ice creams we had to rush to catch our train back to Gotham so we could be home by the time Aunt Nina and my mother came home.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it Next one coming soon. Thanks for the reviews...I only own my OCs not TDK...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Whenever I had to babysit Jack would come over to keep me company, at first Holly cried for Rachel but after the first few times she came around. Yes she was even starting to talk to Jack more and not ask so many rude questions.

"Hi Jack!" she said happily when he walked through the door on this occasion

Jack just smiled and gave her a nod before walking over to me "What's up with her?" he asked

"She didn't tell you!" she exclaimed

"No I was just about to," I told her

"Tell me what?" he asked

"Aunt Pamela is letting us borrow the car," she explained

Jack looked from her to me "For what?"

"So we can to the fair silly," she laughed "and I can bring my friend Katie with us."

"I see," he said biting the inside of his cheek "well then I should let you be on your way."

I placed my hands on my hips "Well if think I going to watch two children alone you must be crazy."

He smiled at me "I did tell you before I was just a little."

XoX

On the way over Katie's house Holly asked if we could listen to one of cds "I guess," I said "hand it to me when we stop."

"Okay Holly go get your little friend," I said pulling over to the side of curb

"Be right back!" she said with excitement in her voice.

I watched her rush out and up to the door before rushing back with her friend beside her, "Okay Des," she said handing me the cd "here it is." Looking down at it I noticed the label said Disney, I sighed as I pushed play and the first song was from Snow White or something along that line.

"Perfect," I said under my breath "we get to listen to kids music,"

XoX

The fair was a nice size one with plenty of rides and animals. "So here's the deal," I said parking the car "we're all going to stick together."

"Right but I'm going on the rides with Katie," Holly said grabbing her friend by the hand.

Jack and I walked side by side to the ticket booth "How many tickets?" the woman asked from inside the trailer

"No tickets for us," I replied with a smile "four wristbands please,"

"Four wristbands," she replied with a smile "can I have your left arms please?"

"Cool!" Holly exclaimed when the woman placed the band on her wrist.

Katie just looked down at her band and smiled "Hey Holl," I called motioning her to come over "how come your little friend is so quiet?"

"She's just shy because she don't know you guys," she replied

"You didn't have to do this," Jack said lifting up left arm and shifting his eyes to wristband

I just smiled "I know but I wanted to."

"Can we go on rides now?" Holly begged

"Pick one out," I laughed

She scanned the area before setting her sights on the Haunted House "That one," she said pointing to it.

"That one?" Jack asked giving me a wink "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," she smiled

"Well I heard it's really scary," he told her "where things reach out and grab you."

"Really?" she asked getting a scared look on her face

"Now go have fun," I said smiling "we'll be waiting right here when you get off."

The two little girls rushed to get in line, while waiting for them a voice all to filimar sounded behind me.

"Well look who's here," the voice said

"Please don't be who I think it is," I told myself as I turned to see Jane standing there with her arm looped around Jon "Shit," I said under my breath.

I forced a smile on my face "Hello,"

"Did the Geek just speak to me?" she asked in a annoyed tone

Jon just snickered "Yeah and she has the Freak for a date,"

"At least I'm not a dick," Jack whispered to me causing me to giggle and say "you are so right he is one,"

"If you're talking about me I swear to God I'll!" Jon shouted squeezing his fist tightly

"There you kids are," My mom's voice said

"Mom what are doing here?" I asked turning to see her walking over

"Not very busy so we got go home early," she explained "so after I dropped Nina off she let me borrow her car so I figured I'd come here to watch Holly while you two go have fun."

"Wow thanks mom," I said giving her a hug before turning to Jack "let's go."

xOx

"How about we go on that one," Jack suggested pointing to a ride called The Starship 2000

"That one?" I asked nervously

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

I swallowed hard "This is going to sould weird but I've always been scared of that ride, so I've never been on it."

"Don't worry I will be right beside you and if you don't like you can kill me," he said

I nodded and took a deep breath as we entered the spaceship shaped ride, leaning against the wall I could feel my heart pound against my chest. My chest heaved up and down fast and the only thing that calmed it down slightly was when I felt a hand squeeze around mine, I looked over smiled and smiled back as the ride started. True I was scared at first but by the time the ride was over I loved it, I loved the way it picked you up off the ground and then brought you back down.

Getting off we rushed to another one and it went like that all night having so much fun but what really made our night was when we saw Jon hunched over a trash can puking up his lunch. He looked up with his pale face just as we walked by eating corn dogs and Jack just raised his up to him causing him to quickly lower his head back to the trash can.

XoX

After having that much fun I was really tired when I hit the pillows that night and didn't rake me very long to fall into a deep sleep. My dreams that night were strange I was sitting on a sandy beach kissing my crush but my heart was telling me that I didn't love him then it switched to wehn Jack and I were on the ride and he was holding my hand to comfort me. Who would ever had thought that little then a month ago he was refusing to have me sit with him at lunch and now he always wants to spend time with me. "Such a good friend," I whispered in my sleep.

_**A/N: Hope you like it next one coming soon... I only own my OCs noe of the BATMAN ones...Wish I did :( Any way tell me what you think, please give me feed back. Be kind this is my very first story and sorry for any mistakes I lost my glasses and can't afford new ones yet :(...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother said when I entered kitchen rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with one hand and giving her a wave with my free one. "They're having a Sock Hop dance tonight at the senior center," she told me when I poured myself a glass of juice "and I was hoping that maybe you could help me set it up?"

"Sure I guess," I replied sitting down across from her at the table and taking a sip of my juice

She smiled "That's great and they have the cutest costume that would fit you perfect."

"Whoa!" I said "I never said I was going to dress up for it."

Her smiled faded "But that's the whole fun of it."

"But what if I look stupid?" I asked

"That's never going to happen," she said standing up and walking over and giving me a kiss on the top "you are a very pretty girl."

"Whatever," I said under my breath, if I was so pretty Bruce would have noticed me by now but he just looks past me. I eat a muffin then rushed back upstairs to get dressed just in case Jack would happen to show up like he always does. After getting dressed my mother came knocking on the door "I bought something for you yesterday at the store," she said handing me a bag.

"Thanks," I replied gentle taking it away from her and opened it. "What's this?" I asked pulling a new pair of jeans and a shirt with a lot of glitter on it.

"I thought you should change up your style once in awhile ," she replied giving me a wink and a smile

"But?" I started to say but then just smiled and said "thanks,"

"I see how it looks on you," she said happily

I nodded and went to go try it on in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror after I put it on and sighed. The pants were more tight but not really tight and the shirt was a button down plaid glitter shirt. Walking out a flash of light blinded me and I realized my mother had taking a picture "Why?" I asked

"Felt like it," she smiled and walked away.

Walking back to my room I went to brush my hair although I really did not see a point, it had a mid of it's own... puffy... "DESSY!" my mother called "your little friend is here."

"Jack," I said with a smile as I rushed downstairs

"Des is going to help set up for a party tonight," my mother told him "but we could use a strong young man to help us."

"Yeah come on Jack please come," I said happily

He looked at me and smiled and said he would do it but first he needed to talk to me.

"Okay," I said before turning back to my mother "be right back."

"Okay but hurry," she smiled

Jack pulled me outside and beside of my Aunt's house "Do you remember that day on the train?" he asked

I smiled and replied "Yeah, what about it?"

"You said you liked me," he said "did you really mean it?"

"Yes," I said "you're my best friend."

"Here this is for you," he said handing my a child's ring with a big purple plastic stone "this ring is for our friendship and as long as you wear it I'll know you still like me."

I held out my hand for him to place it of finger, "It's beautiful," I said "I love it."

"Okay kids lets go," my mother said getting into the car.

"COMING!" I called

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the ring

"A friendship ring," I replied as we got into the car

"That's how it all starts," Aunt Nina frowned walking over to her car with Holly "and then soon your belly will be popped out like a balloon."

"Whatever," I said down low as I closed the door

"Just ignore her," my mother said "I think it's sweet."

XoX

After decorating the entire senior center with party streamers, confetti and a jukebox it was time to go home and get ready for the party. My outfit was a long pink skirt with a poodle on it and white shirt which I had to tuck in. My mother walked in to see me spinning around looking at myself in the mirror "You look cute," she said "do you want me do your hair?"

"What's wrong my hair?" I asked turning to her "I was going to wear it down."

"Here," she said picking my brush and softly brushing my puff ball...

By the time I was finished applying some make up everyone was waiting downstairs waiting for me. "You look pretty," Holly said when I came down

"Thanks," I smiled "you do, too."

She just smiled and did a little spin showing off her poka dot dress and her hair pulled into a side ponytail. As for me my mother manged to pull mine back into a tight ponytail where the free hair just waved.

A knock on the door caused me to blush as I opened it and saw Jack standing there with his costume on, he smiled when he saw me causing me cheeks to warm up even more then he held out his arm for me. Arms looped together we walked down to the car and waited "You look cute," I said referring to his jeans, white shirt and borrowed leather jacket.

"So do you," he whispered

"Are you ready?" my mother asked

"Yes," we both said together.

Holly had to ride with us becasue her mother left earlier and I let her ride in the front because I wanted to sit with Jack. The dance was fun watching all the seniors dance with partners as we served food. Everthing was going great until Jane and Bruce yes Bruce walked in, (she really gets around) I thought ( yesterday Jon and today Bruce).

My mother smiled as she walked over to Bruce "Thank you Mr. Wayne for funding this party."

He smiled back and said something back to her but I was to far away to hear, when my mother came back she said the I could go enjoy the party now because she and Nina could handle it now. "Do want to dance?" I asked Jack shyly

"Not really a dancer," he replied

"Good neither am I,"

He looked at me "unless you want to."

I blushed "Maybe we could try,"

He shrugged "If you want to."

Jack took my hand into his and walked me out to the dance floor just as a slow song came on, Jack looked around with panic in his eyes as the couples got close. "Don't be afriad son," a gentle man said that was dancing beside us.

"We can do this," I whispered placing my hands on his shoulders and held my breath as he placed his on my sides. His touch was making me feel good and the next thing I knew I had placed my head on his chest.

"Okay we're going mix it up a little bit," the deejay said as they set up three poles "with a little Limbo Rock."

Everyone in the room got involed with the dance but the winner had the advantage over us as she was small. "I can't believe I won!" Holly said happliy as she danced with her mom. All and all it was a wonder night and best of all Jane failed to noticed me, one more slow song to end the night had Jack and I back on the dance floor together head on his chest again anf his rested on top of mine.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, please R&R... Thank you XPsychoBabyDollX for your reviews and thank you to those that have favorited this story. I only own my OCs...BTW I reedited the last chapter...  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One Friday night Jack never showed and it worried me, I sat by the phone all night hoping that he would call but that never happened. "Where's Jack?" Holly asked setting up her 'Go Fish' cards.

"I don't know," I replied with a sigh

"Do you think we should go looking for him?"

I looked at her and just shook my head "That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"We're talking about the streets of Gotham here," I explained "I mean they are scary during the day imagine what they are like at night."

"But we have Auntie Pam's car," she said

"To use in case of an emergency," I told her

"Well this is one,"

"Why?" I asked "because we're down one person to play games with."

"No," she said "because he's our friend and you like him."

I opened my mouth to say something but I knew she was right "Look Holl," I said "I don't really know where to start and we don't even know if he's missing."

Holly went into the kitchen to grab the keys "We start by driving," she smiled placing the keys into my hands.

xoxox

We drove for a good forty minutes and still no sign of Jack anywhere, I looked over at Holly who was starting to fall asleep in the seat and was turning the car around when the headlights flashed towards the park. There was a group of boys from school doing something, what they were doing I could not tell and how I knew they were from school was because their jackets had our school's logo on it. I quickly put the car in park and feeling brave I got out of the car "HEY!" I shouted as I got closer and heard they were laughing.

"Come to get your little boyfriend?" one of them laughed

"That voice," I told myself "Where is he?" I asked

"Calm down geek he's right here," Jon said pointing to his friend Bob who was holding Jack against his will.

Jack had a bloody nose and a bruising eye from these jerks but yet he still manged to keep a smile on his face, "Let him go," I demanded "or I'll"

"You'll what?" Jon laughed pulling back his fist to give him another punch

I felt my blood boil as I brought back my own fist and laid it into the side of his fat ugly face, he grabbed the side of his face screaming "YOU STUPID BITCH!" Well that just angered me more and I let him have it again only this time slamming him right in the nose, Bob let Jack go and rushed over Jon "You alright?" he huffed

"You're going to pay for that," Jon said standing up straight and dusting off his jacket "I'll make sure of that."

With that said he motioned for his gang to split leaving Jack and I "You alright," I asked he smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"We were worried so we went to go look for you,"

"We?" he asked looking around

"SHIT!" I hissed "I left Holly in the car."

I rushed back to the car to find her fast asleep, I turned back to Jack "Here let me give you a ride home."

"Could I just come over to your house?" he asked

"Sure," I replied slowly "why?"

He looked down at the ground "Big fight at home and I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," I replied "I sure Aunt Nina wouldn't mind if you stayed the night."

"Oh I'm sure," he laughed

"Don't worry," I said getting in the car "I'll talk to her."

xoxo

With much begging and pleading I finally managed to get Nina to say yes well for one night any way. "You may stay for one night," she told Jack as she handed him an extra blanket and pillow for the sofa.

"Thank you ma'ma," he replied

She just gave him a quick smile and walked away, we said our good nights and that was it until tomorrow...

_**A/N Okay I know this was a short chapter and it was more of a filler. I hope you liked it next one coming soon. PLEASE R&R:D Any ideas are always welcome...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aunt Nina ended up letting Jack stay until his family feud was over which lasted about a week, besides it didn't matter because he really did not act like he miss it at all. "So what changed your mind?" I asked Aunt Nina one night as I dried the dishes for her.

She sighed as she looked down at the soapy water "I know his mother and she asked me for the favor."

"If you know his mother then how come you did not want him to hang around here?"

"It has nothing to with his mother it's his father you have to worry about," she said

"Why?"

"That's enough!" she hissed "just finish drying your dishes."

I did what I was told drying and putting away the dishes , when I was done I joined everyone in living room. "What game are we going to play tonight?" I asked walking over and sitting next to Jack.

"Well we have a choice," he replied with a smile "Monopoly or Monopoly."

"Ha, ha very funny," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes

"Monopoly it is then," my mother said carefully taking it out of the box and setting it up "okay who wants to the banker?"

"Meeeeee!" Holly squealed

xox

At school whenever Jon would walk by us he would give us a dirty look and went on like this until one day a small piece of paper was stuck into my locker. I picked it up and opened it... _You are invited to our SPRING BREAK GETAWAY! ...Location: Seaside City... When: Spring Break DUH!... You must have your own transportation and own hotel/motel room... COME PARTY WITH US ON THE BEACH! ...Please RSVP... ASAP!..._

"What's that?" Jack asked pointing to the paper in my hand

"It's some kind of invitation," I explained "to a Spring Break party on the beach."

"Beach," he said taking it away from me to look at "the only beach around here is about sixty miles."

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a girl across the hall who when she opened her locker started screaming "OH MY GOD!" she screamed "BRUCE INVITED ME TO HIS BEACH PARTY!"

Jack quickly tore his eyes off the invitation and back to me "No," he said when he saw the look on my face.

"I have to," I told him "don't you know what this means?"

"Yeah it means you are crazy to think that..." he started to say but I cut him off "No, it means he noticed me."

He just shook his head "No," he sighed "it means it's a trap."

Completely ignoring what he just said I looked down at my clothes "I need to go shopping!" I said happliy

"Shopping?" he asked "for what?"

"So I can look perfect for him," I explained

He said something down low that sounded a lot like "You already are,"

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied "besides how do you know you'll mother will let you go?"

"She will," I said

"And what am I supposed to do while you are away?"

I smiled and replied "Don't be silly I'm allowed one guest and that will be you."

"Again I will have to say no,"

"Please..." I begged taking hold of arm and laying my head on his shoulder.

He sighed "Fine I'll go but I will not go with you to this party."

xoxo

"Please can I go?"

My mother let out a big sigh "I trust you, so yes I'll let you go."

I wide smile spread across my face as I wrapped my arms around her "Thanks Mom, you're the best!"

"Glad you feel that way," she replied "because the only way I'm letting you go is if you come help me out at the senior center everyday after school."

"Okay," I shrugged "what about Jack?"

She looked at me "You two aren't serious are you?"

"No we're just friends," I told her

xooxo

My promise to my mother was for Jack and I to come help her out and only then would she let us borrow the car to go to the beach. "I'll book a motel room as well," she said

I heart did flip flops as I imagined Bruce and I walking hand and hand on the beach as the sun set.

_**Disclaimer: Next chapter coming soon... Hope you liked it... Only own my OCs and plot...nothing else...;D **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks before Spring break my mother surprised me with a reservation at the Super 8 located on the beach, I was so happy I threw my arm around her "THANK YOU!" I cheered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," she said looking me straight in the eye

"Promise," I replied seriously "you can trust me."

She smiled as she brought me into a hug "Always good to hear."

Another week came and went leaving only one left, now I was really starting to get excited and what the best way for a girl to ready for a trip? GO SHOPPING! "Where are you going?" Holly asked from the sofa

"To the mall," I replied grabbing my purse "you wanna come?"

"OKAY!" she said happily "Could we get some pizza there?"

"Sure," I shrugged "just go let your mother know you're going with me."

She hopped off the sofa and rushed into the kitchen "Can I go with Destiny to the mall?"

I heard Aunt Nina say "Okay."

"She said yes," she said as she skipped back into the living room .

I spent at least three hours shopping for seven outfits and when I was done I decided to get my hair done which took a couple hours to get rid of all the frizz. Before returning home Holly and I had a slice of pizza and a coke. "Your hair looks really pretty," she said as we sat down to eat our food.

"Thank you," I replied combing my fingers through the now soft silky smooth straightened hair "I hope he likes it."

"Who?" she asked "Jack?"

"No," I told her "someone else."

"But I thought you liked Jack?"

"I do," I explained "but we're just friends."

xoxo

The day of departure came and I was rushing around the room making sure I had everything packed that I wanted to take. "Okay that's everything," I told myself getting ready to exit the room when I noticed I was missing something "my ring," I said rushing over to the dresser to get it. Jack was already down stairs waiting for me "Took you long enough," he teased as I came down the stairs.

"Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Okay Des," my mother said entering the room "here is a pre-paid credit card."

"Thanks," I said "but for what?"

She smiled "Just in case you run out of cash."

We gave each other a hug and a kiss as we said our goodbyes for the week "Call me as soon as you get there," she said walking with us to the car. "I will," I told her "I love you."

"Love you, too" she replied kissing me one more time.

As soon as we got into the car I pulled out my new pair of sun glasses then turned to Jack "You ready?"

He sighed and replied "As I'll ever be."

"Ah come on Jack," I said playfully "we're going away for a week to have fun."

"Whatever you say."

I gave my mom one last wave before pulling away "Jack did I ever tell you that you are my best friend in the world," I started to playfully sing "and I hope that you know that when we hang out it's freakin' awasome."

He tried to hide his smile but I knew it was there "So what are we going to do when we get there?"

I smiled "How about we build a fort out of the bed sheets,"

"What?" he laughed

"Then later we can build a bonfire on the beach,"

"Okay," he shrugged "why did you change your hair any way?"

"You like it?" I asked

"It's nice but..."

"I really hope Bruce will notice it," I said happily

He just rolled his eyes "Yeah because it really matters to him."

"What do you have against him?" I asked

"One he's a rich Prick and two well he's just not your type,"

"MY TYPE!" I said raising my voice "AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY TYPE!"

"Forget it," he said turning away from me and laid his head against the window.

I felt really bad for our stupid argument after a while "I'm sorry," I whispered

He smiled slightly "Me, too."

XOXOXO

After arriving in Seaside City we got a quick bite to eat before going to check it to the motel. "Can I help you?" the front dest personal asked

"Checking in," I replied

"Name?"

"Martin," I replied

She typed it in "We have a room for a Ms. Destiny Martin booked by Mrs. Pamela Martin is this correct?"

"Yes it is,"

"Do you have an ID?"

"Yeah," I said pulling out my wallet and handing her the card

She smiled "Thank you Ms. Martin, would you like one or two keys?"

"Two," Jack and I said at the same time

"Sure," she said preparing two key cards and then handing them to us "there you go and it's room 317."

"Thank you," I replied

Upstairs Jack found it funny when the key refused to work for me and only for him, our room had two double beds with tacky floral print bed spreads, a small kitchenette and a beautiful view of the parking lot.

"Now that's one hell of a view," he joked

"Yeah it is," I joked back "let's go for a walk on the boardwalk."

We took our time walking on the boardwalk stopping to play a few arcade games and to get a funnel cake to share. The boardwalk was huge it even had a small amusement park on it which we would go to another day, for now we were just enjoying our company...

_**"A/N: Hope you liked it please review...Will update soon and I only own my OC none of the DC's...Tell me what you think...sorry for any typos...  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The next day I sat on the edge of my bed looking down at the invitation, while Jack went downstairs to get a couple doughnuts for breakfast. I let a sigh escape my lips as I read the date of the party "Tonight is the night," I whispered.

"I'm back," Jack called as he opened the door carrying a small box

I smiled and pointed to the box "What's that?"

"Just doughnuts," he replied in an innocent voice

"You're going to eat all of those?"

"Maybe," he teased "unless you want some."

"Did you bring any chocolate?" I asked getting off the bed and making my way over to him

"Maybe," he said hiding the box behind his back just as I reached for it.

"Cheater," I laughed moving in close to him still trying to get the box. Both of us laughing as he teased me and I continued to try and get it from him until we were almost touching, I felt my cheeks go warm when I realized how close we were. "Sorry," I whispered slowly backing away.

"Here," he said reaching into the box and pulling out a chocolate doughnut "let's eat so we can get this show on the road."

After breakfast I closed myself into the tiny motel bathroom to change which was not comfortable, It felt like the walls were closing in on me. Once in there I quickly put on one of my new outfits, skin tight jeans and a teal and silver halter top. Looked at myself in the mirror as I walked out of the bathroom before heading around the corner where Jack was waiting for me to get ready so we could start our day. "Well?" I asked stepping from around the corner so he could see me "how do I look?"

His face changed from a relaxed look to a surprised one which made me blush, "What?" I decided to asked

"It's just," he said standing up and walking over "I'm not use to seeing you like this."

I smiled "Like what?"

"You look so different then that annoying girl that sat down at my table the first day we met," he explained

"Oh you mean because you can see the shape of my body and not some ugly shape behind all the baggy clothes?"

"No," he replied giving me a slight smile "you were never ugly." My face went warm again when he said that, "Thanks," I mouthed to him.

"Let's go," I said taking him by the hand and pulling him out the door, "so what do you want to do?"

He just shrugged his shoulders "Don't care,"

"Sure you do," I replied "come on, tell me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes then scanned the area for something to do "Okay that I guess," he said pointing to a bike rental shop.

"Okay," I said nodding my head "looks fun."

We walked over "How much is it to rent one of those?" he asked pointing to a bike with four wheels, two steering wheels and two side by side seats.

"You mean the single surrey?" the shop own asked

"Yeah," I replied

"Twenty dollars an hour,"

"Okay," he said "we'll take it."

The shop owner smiled and nodded "Okay here's what you need to know, only one steering wheel works and here," he said pointing to a lever on the side of the left steering wheel "is the break."

"Okay," I said smiling "got it."

"Have fun and I'll see you in an hour,"

I let Jack be the one in control as we started to pedal around town, the cool ocean breeze fit our faces as we petaled down the boardwalk. Then without warning a woman stepped out in front of us, Jack pulled the break and we came to a stop an inch away from her. She turned to us when she heard the screeching breaks revealing Jane's bitchy face, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she hissed

"We were," I said "you weren't."

She looked at me and was about to say something when Bruce stepped out of the shop and we made eye contact. "Hey sorry about that," he said flashing me a smile that made me want to melt "I did tell her to watch where she's going."

I ran my fingers through my hair as he spoke to me thinking 'His voice sounds like an angel's', next to me I felt Jack shift to turn away from me. "We're having a party tonight you are more then welcome to join," Bruce said

"Sure," I replied

Not taking his eyes off me he asked "You look familiar, do I know you"

"Yeah," I replied shyly "puffy hair, baggy clothes and goes by the name Destiny."

"Oh yeah," he laughed "that's right, love the new look."

When he said that I felt my face heat right up "Thanks," I whispered

"Brucey," Jane whined "let's go."

"See you later Dessy," he said waving goodbye and walking away with Jane.

Once he was out of sight I shouted with excitement in my voice "HE NOTICED ME!" before turning my attention back to Jack who was now wearing a frown. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing," he replied quickly "are we ready to keep pedaling?"

"Yes," I replied...

After returning the surrey we walked the boardwalk together again "You know Jack," I said down low "I don't see why anyone calls you a freak."

He looked down at the ground "Because of my face,"

"Your scars," I replied "you barely see them." It was true Jack's scars were just tiny cuts on each corner of his mouth, I mean you really had to be up close to really see them.

"Then I guess it's because I don't like other people."

I looked at him "You like me right?"

"Yes," he replied "but you're different."

I smiled before doing something I never did before in my life, I brought my mouth up to his cheek and kissed it. This time I swear I saw his cheeks turn pink...

_**Disclaimer: Next chapter coming soon...Please review and please no flames... Tell me what you think...Hope you liked it... **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I took my time getting ready for the party, everything had to be perfect. My hair I wore down over my shoulders, my shirt I had picked out was blue kind of low cut and had a big butterfly across the left half of it and to top it all off I put on a skirt that off just above the knees. I slowly applied my make up so I did not to smear it then put on my new pair of boots with a six inch heel on them. When I put them I realized one thing, I was not used to walking in something that high.

"Are done with the...?" Jack started to ask as he walked over to where I was trying to walk but ended up tripping and landing right in his arms instead.

"Sorry," I whisper as I stand back up

He gave me a look of discuss "You're really going to go to a party in some damn shoes you can't even walk in?"

"What choice do I have?"

He rolled his eyes "A lot more then you think,"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied "If ya say so."

He sighed as he put on his sneakers "I'm coming with you,"

"You are," I asked trying my best to hide my smile

"Yes," he replied "but only because I want to make sure you don't break your neck or something."

I grinned a bit and whispered a "Thank you" in his ear as we walked out of the motel room together. "You shouldn't be thanking me yet," he whispered back as he held the lobby door open for me.

"Why not," I asked back

He just shrugged his shoulders "Just don't,"

"Fine," I said with a sigh

"Question," he said as we made our way down the boardwalk "where is this stupid party anyway?"

"Well," I said biting my lips slightly "the guy at the front desk told me it was the big resort at the end of the boardwalk."

"Resort," he repeated "as always big prick Bruce has to show off all his money's worth by inviting a bunch of jerks up here for a good time."

"Stop it!" I snapped "you're the one sounding like a jerk right now."

We walked to the end of the boardwalk and then I just stopped when I saw the size of the resort in question, it looked like it had everything from a water slide that went through a giant tank with dolphins to it's own privet entrance to the beach... "Wow!" was all I managed to say when I saw this place...I glanced sideways over at Jack and he was standing there with his mouth open slightly before quickly shaking it off "This makes me sick," he said folding his arms.

"Why?" I decided to ask

"How some are born with a sliver spoon in their mouths and others have to fight to stay alive in the fucked up rat race we call life."

I looked at him deep down I knew he was right, that place was not me but the part of you that is oh so curious won in the end...

**_"A/N::::: Sorry this update took forever and sorry it was a short chapter. Next one will be long shortly, I have super busy.. Well hope you enjoyed it, please let know what you thought and please no more flames :( This is my first story so go easy on me... The next chapter will be about the party..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Ten feet away from the doors Jack decides to stop me one more time "You know Des," he said taking hold of my shoulder stopping me in my tracks "it's not too late to turn back."

I turned back to him with a half hearted smile "Jackie don't worry,"

"But..." he started to say but I silenced him by placing my index finger onto his lips "Shhhhh!" I whispered giving him a quick wink. He just rolled his eyes, shook his head and followed me inside. Once inside we were shown to courtyard where the party was taking place, my mouth fell open when I saw the courtyard. I had never seen anything like it before, a giant pool in the center with dozens of cabana's around it and the far side stood a tiki bar of some sort. To top it all off it seemed like every kid in school was there plus some if you know what I mean. "Time to in," I thought as I gathered up my courage to enter the party scene, one step in I stopped and turned back to Jack who was still standing at entrance.

"Come on," I whispered before wrapping my hand around his and pulling him along beside me.

XOXO

I scouted until I found Bruce "Glad you could make it," he said giving me a half smile that made me want to melt, this must have made Jack uncomfortable because he began squeezing my hand.

"Ouch!" I cried

When he realized what he was doing he stopped "Sorry," he whispered

"It's okay," I whispered back to him

"GODDAMN!" a voice exclaimed from behind us "You clean up good!"

'That voice' I thought as I turned putting on a fake smile just to wish I hadn't when I saw the very guy that repulsed me standing there sizing me up and down. Jack tightened his grip on my hand again "What do you want?" he hissed

Jon just smiled coolly at him "Nothing from you loser," he said before focusing his attention back to me "you want to dance?"

"No she does not want to dance with you," Jack said coldly as stepped in front to block me.

"Jack," I scolded before lowering my voice to a whisper "maybe this is a new start."

"Ah, have you lost your mind?"

I smiled gave him a wink and said "Maybe just a little,"

"Relax Jack," Jon said walking over and taking me away from my best friend, a part of me felt guilty just leaving him but I wanted to fit in for once. From out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jane dancing with my Bruce but I just decided to shrug it off for now anyway. A couple songs later I was starting to get really thristy and Jon could tell "Want something to drink?" he asked so sweetly.

I nodded before rejoining my friend on the side lines "You ready to go yet?" he asked when I sat down beside him under the cabana he was sitting under. I just sighed and shook my head 'no' as I leaned back to relax.

"Okay here we go," Jon said handing me a amber colored beverage but from the moment he handed to to me I knew what it was.

"I don't drink," I said quickly handing it back to him.

A look of disappointment flooded his face for a moment "Okay," he said finding his smile again "just a coke then?"

Jack sat there staring at me "What?" I shrugged with a crooked smile

"Why do you want to be like them?" he asked "I mean why do people always want to be something they're not?"

"Are you saying you never wanted to be someone else?"

"Nope," he replied "never but I never said I did not want to be anywhere else through."

I opened my mouth to say something but Jon had returned with my coke "Here ya go," he smiled.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile before quickly gulping it down, I know how lady like but I did not care I was thirsty.

XOXOX

Normal POV:

Jack still sat under the cabana where Destiny left to go dancing again, he let out a sigh when he saw the party starting to die down with the couples making their way back to their rooms. "Come on Des," he said down low as he looked at his invisible watch "it's getting late." Another ten minutes pasted before he stood up to go look for his friend, he searched the dance floor and no sigh of her then he scanned the pool area only see a cabana on the far side untied and closed. He decided to check there as he moved closer he could here Jon whispering things to someone, Jack swallowed and pulled it open. Anger filled his body when he saw his friend who appeared to be out of it with some 'PIG' trying to touch her. It was almost like he blacked out from his anger because the next thing he remembered was falling into the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" shouted Jon shoving him away and trying to get out of the pool.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" he hissed pulling Jon back down and letting him have it right in his pretty nose.

"FUCK!" Jon cried covering his now bloody nose "You're going to pay for that."

From the entrance to courtyard Rachel saw the fight break out "BRUCE!" she screamed...

It took six to pull the two boys apart "YOU'RE DEAD NAPIER!" Jon kept shouting as the pulled him far away from Jack.

"Yeah!" Jack hollered back "let me see you try!"

"You know what shut up!" Bruce hissed stepping in front of Jack "just get your stupid girlfriend and get OUT!"

"Stupid eh," Jack laughed "she's not stupid but do you know what is?"

"What's that?" Bruce asked folding his arms

"That she thinks the world of you and God only knows why," he said glaring at spoiled billionaire "talk about crazy."

"Just get out of here," Bruce demanded.

Jack walked over to where Destiny lay and picked her up to carry all the back to their room, once back he gently laid her down on her bed. Inside the restroom he discovered that his lip was split open and he too had a bloody nose. "I hate those jerks," he said as he whipped his face off "I told her not to go but does she listen to me?" What he was feeling inside was anger at everyone even her at the moment but that all changed when he saw her limp body laying on the bed. He sighed and smiled slightly as he walked over and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Night," he whispered as he moved a piece of hair that was covering her eyebrow before finally laying down in his own bed and fall asleep...

_**Disclaimer: Well here it is hope you liked it :D Thanks for the reviews and please feel free to leave more but no flames :(... Next chapter coming soon::::: I only own my plot not the DK... **_P.S. It's a little longer than that last chapter::::


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I opened my eyes to find myself safe and sound in my motel bed, "How did I get here?" I questioned myself trying to remember. As I sat there thinking really hard of what had happened a sudden chilled feeling came over me. I let out a small gasp as I tried to make myself warm again, "Are you okay?" I heard Jack murmur from his bed.

"I think so," I replied "just a little cold that's all."

He turned on the lamp beside his bed and sat up "That's all," he replied "that could be very bad.

"I'm fine," I said to reassure him "you don't have to worry about me."

"I wasn't," he joked "worrying more about myself."

"Oh whatever," I laughed pulling my covers off and climbed into the bed with him "move over."

"And who said you could be here?" he asked

"I did," I teased "now move over I'm cold." He slid over and that was it I quickly fell back to sleep. A knock on the door caused us both to wake from our sleep, Jack got out of bed and opened the door "What are you doing here?" he snapped

"I came over to say sorry about last night," the person explained

I quickly sat up when I heard whose voice it was "Was I interrupting anything?" Bruce asked referring to me laying in bed with a shocked look.

"As a matter of fact you were," Jack snapped and slammed the door in his face

"Jack!"I hissed as I sprung from the bed and over to the door "Bruce I'm so sorry," I said opening it back up. He just smiled and said "It's okay, look I wanted to say sorry about last night. I had no idea he was going to drug you."

"I was drugged?" I asked in shock

"Yes," Bruce said "and I am sorry for that, why don't you let me take you to make up for it?"

Jack was glaring at Bruce when he said "Don't do Des."

I turned back to him "Why?" I mouthed

"Because last night at the party he called you stupid," he said still glaring at him

Bruce just shook his head "I would never say anything like that, I am afraid you are mistaken Jack."

"It will be a cold day in hell if I..." Jack started to say but I cut him "Jack I'm sorry but this isn't your decision."

He just looked at me wanting to say something else but he held hit tongue, I turned back to Bruce and said "Fine I'll go out with you."

"Perfect," he said smiling "I'll pick you up around 7:30ish."

I smiled and nodded "I'll be ready."

Once he was gone I turned to Jack who was now looking at me with a look of disappointment "Why would you do that?" he asked

"You know how I feel about him," I said hanging my head.

He just shook his head and said "Don't you get it, he doesn't feel the same about you."

"Stop it!" I hissed "Just stop it!"

"Whatever," he sighed "just go on your dumb date."

_**xoxox**_

I felt bad after awhile and decided to try to make it up to him, "Jack," I said as I approached him "I'm sorry for being a little bitchy before."

"A little?" he smiled

I smiled back and shook my head "Okay maybe a lot, but you're my best friend and you're supposed to bo supportive."

"Des, he's a jerk." he said

"Well that may be but I have to find that out for myself." I explained then I smiled "I have a song on my mp3 player that is going to be our song."

He rolled his eyes "Don't tell me another Green Day song,"

"Nope," I replied as I set up my portable speakers on the bedside table, once they were set up I sat down beside him and pushed play.

**Bringing understanding every push and shove**

**Just as fundamental as the stars above**

**It is benefiting every hand in glove**

Still smiling I started to sing along with it...

**And you tell me it's a cold day in hell when you surrender**

**For love and a chance to remember**

**What we have to hold is more silver and gold**

•

_**When I walk with you**_

_**When I talk with you**_

_**Everything will be fine**_

_**When I walk with you**_

_**When I talk with you**_

_**Everything will be fine**_

_**Will be fine**_

_**ב**_

As the song ended I hadn't noticed how close we got for at that very moment our lips were about to touch, I could feel his warm breath on them and instead of kissing him I quickly pulled myself away.

"Sorry," I murmured getting up and closing myself in the restroom, "What were you thinking?" I asked myself "you don't like him that way he's your friend." I sighed now I was confused...

_**disclaimer: sorry this took so long been very busy now hopefully I can start updating it more :D. I would also like to say sorry for this chapter being short but I'll make it up to you guys next chapter. Please review and no flames please... **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Outsiders **

**Chapter 17**

Okay I want to say my date with Bruce went well but the truth is it didn't, all he seemed to do was talk about himself. I was bored completely out of my mind but I put on a fake smile and listened. Occasionally the thought of Jack making fun of my fake smile went through my head and that would bring a brief one to my lips. On the way back to the motel room Bruce made his move and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine, it's funny how somethings you want with all your heart is not what it seems and I ended up not really enjoying my first kiss.

"See you soon Des," he said flashing his white smile at me and all I could do was just grunt and nod.

I walked in the room and found Jack watching t.v. "Jack," I said with a long face and taking a step towards him. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk "That bad huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I exclaimed rolling my eyes and rushing over to his bed and plopping myself down beside him "can you believe we go back to Gotham tomorrow?"

"No," he sighed before saying "a part of me doesn't want to go back."

I looked at him with a confused look "Why?"

He got a far away look in his eyes before shaking his head "It's nothing."

I shook my head then let out another sigh "Sometimes I get depressed about things."

"Like..?"

"My father and why he never tried to stop my mother or why he stopped calling me," I explained before changing the subject "but like I said this is our last night here, so let's go live it up."

With that said we made our way down the boardwalk and straight to the amusement rides. We went on everything at least twice before grabbing some cotton candy and when the park closed we walked on the beach. I loved the feeling of the cool sand on my feet as we walked along then we stopped and sat on log.

"We should make a bonfire," I said with a smile

"Okay," he said smiling back "be right back."

I sat on the log listening to the water and I felt relaxed, when Jack returned he quickly set up the wood and started the fire, the small fire was very soothing and warm. Jack sat back beside me and I wrapped my arms around his one arm and I placed my head on his shoulder. I watched the flames dance across the wood and make crackling sound. This warm feeling came over me and for once in my life I felt like this is where I was supposed to be. "Jack," I whispered

"Hmmm?"

I sat up looking him and then I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I moved forward until out lips met and it felt different then early...right...

xoxoxox

There was no going back from a kiss like the one we did on the beach and ever since we came home wherever we went our fingers were always entangled together in a grip so tight that it made all the other students turn up their noses to us.

_**Normal POV:... **_

Jack kissed Destiny on the cheek before she left to go home while he stayed behind at school to help Mr. Mack set something up so he could get extra credit. "See you later," she said before turning to leave

"Bye," he called after her with a smile...

Later as Jack made his way over to Destiny's Aunt Nina's house and just as he was to the front door Nina came rushing out. "Move!" she hissed nearly knocking him over as she pushed past him.

"She's not in there," she said getting into her car

Jack walked over to her window "Where is she then?" he asked

"She's in the hospital," she replied before starting up her car and drove off leaving Jack there in shock. "Hospital," he repeated as he rushed to the bus stop quickly pulling out any money he had in his pockets for ticket. When the bus pulled his hand were shaky and every other dime would fall on the floor and cause the person behind him to sigh really loudly as he bent down to pick it up to try again. At the hospital he was forced to wait in the waiting room with no information until Mrs. Martin came out to get a cup of coffee.

"Mrs. Martin," he called quickly walking over to her only to find her eyes red and puffy, he felt his heart sink "what happened?"

"Oh Jack," she breathed "some...some..." but that's all she could say.

"May I see her?" he asked

She nodded and told the staff that he could enter, Nina came out and followed her sister to go get a cup of coffee. Jack stood outside of her room for a few seconds before gathering all his courage and took a step in only to find her hooked up to a machine to help her breath and covered in cuts and bruises. He took her hand into his and held it and as he did he could feel anger starting to boil under his skin. Mrs. Martin and Aunt Nina returned and as much as Jack wanted to stay he knew how much Nina was uncomfortable with him around and Destiny's mother needed her sister right now, so he left without a word.

Walking down the street that would lead him home he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly turned to see Jon and his smiling face. "Do you like your girlfriend's new make over?" he asked with a smirk

"You did that, why?" he asked calmly as he tried to control his anger he felt right now.

Jon's smirk grew wider "Yeah and that's not all, and let me tell you...she's a screamer..."

Jack squeezed his fists together he wanted to rip this guy apart for the pain he caused her. "What's wrong Jackie?" he laughed as he walked towards him "Are you angry?" He knew he was pushing his buttons and any moment there would be the fight he craved "You know what, she felt good." That was it Jack brought back his fist and then slammed it right into the side of his face. After that first punch all hell broke out and Jack was easily out numbered but Jon's gang but Jack was not going down without a fight.

"Why are you afraid to fight me alone!" he yelled when one of this thugs pulled him off of Jon and held his arms back.

"Afraid!" Jon laughed stepping forward "please I'm going to break you."

"I'm not scared of you!" Jack hissed

Jon nodded "Rick let him go then." With that said the guy holding onto Jack let him go, with himself free Jack managed to get Jon down on the ground but this did not set well with the others and they got involved again. Jon stood up and dusted himself off "Jack...Jack...Jack," he said shaking his head "you should give up, I really don't want to hurt you."

"Fuck you!" Jack whispered

Jon's eye twitched and what happened next seemed like it was planned "Hold him still!" Jon snapped at Rick who tightened his grip and then Jon had his chance to do what he wanted to do. "There is one thing good about being on the foot ball team," he smirked as he brought back his foot and then slammed it into Jack's face. The moment it made contact and Jack heard the crack of his nose break and he felt the blood start to pour out of it. Jon laughed pulling out a switch blade and held it up to Jack's neck "bye," he whispered.

"OKAY BREAK IT UP!" a voice rang

Jack looked up to see three police officers walking towards them.

Jon turned to the officers "But Officer Gordon this low life just raped a young girl."

The police officer in the front looked down at the bleeding boy "Did you?" he asked

"No," Jack said

"Don't you believe Gordon," the second officer said as stepped forward and placing his hand on Jon shoulder "my boy would never lie about something like that."

Gordon looked at both boys "Cuff them both."

"But..." the second officer started to say

"Save it Wilkins," Gordon said hold up is hand "you boy as committed assault and battery here."

Mr. Wilkins turned to his son "Don't Jon you'll get out of this..."

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot not any Batman or TDK...Hope you liked it and sorry for any typos. Please leave your reviews but no flames remember this is still my first story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Destiny told the police what had happened to her and who did it and no matter how much Officer Wilkins defended his son they arrested him for rape and battery. Jack was sat in the corner of his cell where he had spent just over a week in counting the cracks on wall. "Mr. Napier," a voice said pulling him out of his thought and as he glanced up he saw a short balding guard standing there holding keys "You just made bail," he said slowly unlocking the cell. Jack was curious to see who had bailed him out surly it was his folks, hell if they knew what had happened they would beat his ass.

"Hello Jack," Mrs. Martin said as he walked through the door

"How is she?" he asked

Mrs. Martin smiled "She's doing fine."

"Can I see her."

"You may," she replied

He smiled as they walked to her car "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For bailing me out." he said

"It was the least I could do," she explained "after I understand what you did and I would have done the same thing."

On the way there Mrs. Martin decided to make small talk "So Jack," she said "what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Well to be honest Mrs. Martin I really haven't thought about it," he replied but in truth he had been think about possibly joining the army.

"You should," she replied "that day is coming up fast and before you know it it will be here."

He gave her a nod to single that he understood what she had said...

Destiny sat up stairs in her and Holly's room staring at her reflection, sure her cuts and bruises were healing nicely but she had never felt so ugly. Tears begun to flow down her cheeks when she relived that day in her head, how could someone do that to another person. Aunt Nina and Holly left early that day to go to Washington which meant that Destiny was home all by herself and she hated to be alone. She heard her mother's car pull into the driveway but paid little attention to it as she placed a CD in her radio. (Maybe some music will cheer me up?) she thought as pushed play...

The music started to play and slight smile appeared on her lips "Green Day always cheers me up," she whispered to herself before softly singing along...

_She's an Extraordinary girl_

_In an ordinary world_

_And she cant seem to get away_

_He lacks the courage in his mind_

_Like a child left behind_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

Once inside the house Jack heard the music playing upstairs and slowly made his way up there.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_She gets so sick of crying_

"What is it with you and these guys?" he asked leaning up against the fram of her door.

She jumped slightly, paused her song and turned to see Jack standing there "What are you doing here?"

He grinned "Now that is some welcome."

Shaking her head and saying "I'm sorry you just surprised me that's all and besides I look really horrible right now."

"I've seen worst," he said taking a step towards her "why don't you get to the part where the song says he steals the image in her kiss?"

She stared at him for a brief second "How did you know?

He shrugged "Have my ways."

_She sees the mirror of herself_

_And image she wants to sell_

_To anyone willing to buy_

_He steals the image in her kiss_

_From her hearts apocalypse_

_From the one called whatshername _

She stopped her song again motioned for him to sit by her on the bed and he did so. When he was settled on the bed she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry "Jack I don't know what to do anymore? I so scared."

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered gently running his fingers through her hair "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"How are you going to stop them?"

He took her face into his hands "You trust me don't you?"

She nodded "Yes I do."

He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her "You're safe now."

"Promise?" she whispered

"Promise," he whispered back

_**Author's Note: Just a quick filler chapter, hope you liked it... :D... Thank you for reviews and the favs. They make me really happy so keep them up, PLEASE! ;D I would also like to say that I do not own the TDK or any of Batman just my plot and OCs... **_


End file.
